The Scouts From Mondas
by carlgluftgmail.com
Summary: A War Doctor Story


The Scouts From Mondas

By Gerard Luft

A wheezing and groaning sound could be heard over the blaring air raid sirens. Slowly, an old, battered police box materialized on the street corner. Both the sirens and the wheezing stopped, and the night air was still.

The door of the police box opened and an old, bearded man stepped out. He locked the door, placed the key in to the pocket of his old, worn leather coat, and tightened the scarf about his neck.

"This is odd indeed," he said to himself in a gravelly voice. "Definitely not the front line. Where is everyone?"

"Perhaps you could tell me that," said a man In a blue greatcoat who stepped out a shop door nearby.

"Good heavens, man!" exclaimed the old man. "You shouldn't sneak upon people. It could be dangerous. There is a war on, you know. "

"What gave it away?" asked the young man as he drew a pistol from under his coat. "The barrage balloons, or the RAF Group Captain arresting you?"

"Put that away! You could get someone hurt."

"You're coming with me, old man. I'm taking in to headquarters."

"You are not. You're not even RAF."

"Excuse me?" asked the group captain as he leveled the gun at the old man.

"Quit the charade! " barked the old man. "I can smells a time agent a mile off."

"You can?" asked the group captain as he lowered his gun.

"Of course not," laughed the old man. "Your vortex manipulator is peeking out from under you cuff."

"What's your name?" asked the group captain as he adjusted his cuff.

"I don't have one," replied the old man sadly.

"Of course you do! Everyone has a name."

"I lost mine during the war."

"You don't mean World War Two, do you?"

"People are missing. You thought I had something to do with it, so you suspect alien interference is involved. You heard the TARDIS materialize."

"Did you say, TARDIS?"

"Please don't interrupt me! I'm trying to help you, but I'm on a limited schedule. I need to get back to the War."

"Sorry."

"Why don't you show me what you've uncovered so far. By the way, what's your name?"

"I don't have one. "

"Quit being obstinate!" scolded the old man.

"If you won't tell me your name, I won't tell you mine," said the Group Captain.

"Well, be that way! Lead on now, Captain Obstinate."

"This way, Captain Grumpy."

"Captain what?" demanded the old man as he followed the group captain down the abandoned street.

The Group Captain took the old man through the shop he came out of. Opening the back of the abandoned shop, he pointed at a large building across a field, and said, "People are missing out of that old hospital."

"They go in, but they don't come out?" asked the old man. "We must look below to find our answers."

"I've already scoured the basement looking for clues."

"What's below the basement, Group Captain?"

"I saw no indication of a sub basement or any other lower level."

"You haven't been in twentieth century London for long, have you, Group Captain?"

"What am I missing?" asked the Group Captain as he shut the door.

"Public transit?" asked the old man with a smile.

"Of course! London has a subway."

"They call it the Underground. If you don't mind, would you please lead us to the nearest station?"

The Group Captain led the old man to the nearest Underground station. As they walked down the tunnels, an electric torch from the group Captain guiding their way, the old man explained, "The Underground was a favorite place for aliens I have fought in the past. Make that, the future."

"These tunnels go on for miles," said the Group Captain. "How will we find them."

"Find who?"

"The aliens."

" What aliens, Group Captain?"

"The ones kidnappings the patients."

"How do you know they're aliens?"

"You just said aliens used, or would use, the Underground for a base," said a very frustrated Group Captain.

"Never assume anything when time traveling," said the old man. "What do they teach you in the Time Agency these days?"

"Actually, I don't work for the Time Agency anymore."

"These tunnels look like they've been out of use for sometime now," said the old man as he headed down the tunnel. "Just the right place to find an alien."

"What?" asked the Group Captain. "Never mind! Just lead the way, sir."

The old man led the Group Captain down one tunnel, beckoning him to shine his electric torch this way and that way. At one swing of the torch beam, a featureless silver face shone out of the darkness, causing both men to be startled.

"What is it?" asked the Group Captain.

"I can't tell unless you keep the light still," replied the old man as he approached the figure.

The light revealed a figure in a hospital gown, with a silver hood over it's entire head. Only two round eyeholes and a slit where the mouth should be were its features. It was hooked to an IV like stand, atop of which was a small electronic device. As the Group Captain approached, and his beam widened out, another seated figure could be seen, and another. The tunnel was filled with those pitiful creatures.

"That's not a twentieth century IV," said the Group Captain. He was more startled at the horrific look on the old man's face when he turned around than when he first set eyes on the makes figure. "What is it?"

"Cybermen," said the old man.

"No it's not," chuckled the Group Captain. "This isn't twentieth century Earth technology, but it's certainly too primitive to be Cybertechnology."

"This is Mondasian Cyber technology," said the old man as he inspected another masked figure.

"Mondas was destroyed in the twentieth century."

"Nineteen eighty-six, Group Captain."

"It's Nineteen Forty-two! What are Cybermen doing here, now?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"They're here for recruits."

"Precisely," said the old man. Suddenly he look about. "Do you here that?"

"Is that tapping?" asked the Group Captain as he walked down the rows of seated figures. "It's coming from this one."

"That's Morse Code."

"What's it saying? "

"You're disguised as a World War Two Group Captain, but you don't know Morse Code."

"Not much use for it in the fiftieth century."

"Kill me!" shouted the old man.

"What?" demanded a very shocked Group Captain.

"That's what it's saying," answered the old man with a haunted look on his face. "It's asking us to kill it."

Tapping began to ring about the entire tunnel, all following the same rhythm.

"They want to die," gasped the Group Captain.

"We were wrong calling them recruits," said the old man gravely. "They're victims. Something's coming this way. Hide!"

As the two men crouched behind the seated figures, and the Group Captain shut off his torch, a light from down the tunnel could be seen. Shortly afterwards, the light could be seen clearly coming from three silver figures inspecting the victims. Each one had a mask like the victims had, but they had large instrument boxes on their chests, and a massive lamp suspended above their heads.

Once they were done with their inspection, and they proceeded down the tunnel again, the old man motioned the Group Captain to follow them. The Cybermen led them along way though the tunnels. Daylight could be seen ahead, and it was apparent they were heading to a section of the Underground that must have been blasted open. It became quite clear to both men that it wasn't a Nazi bomb or rocket that opened up that section of the tunnels, for in the midst of the open crater was a larger metal structure: a crashed Cybership.

"That's a Modasian scout ship," whisper the old man.

"It's small," said the Group Captain. "That old Cyber technology definitely isn't of the same make as the later self-replicating Cyber technology. So where did they get it from? Their ship's not big enough. "

"Let's go find out," said the old man as he led the Group Captain to the scout ship.

"This ship has had it," said the Group Captain as they roamed the narrow corridors.

"It's well beyond repairs," said the old man. "Look at that light ahead."

Down an a joining corridor, a brilliant light shown forth. Like a tear in thin air, it was a narrow, glowing orifice suspended in the air.

"That's a time rift," gasped the Group Captain. "Did the Mondasian Cybermen have the technology to do that?"

"Of course not. It's a wound in space and time, no doubt from the Time War."

"Your war?"

"For all I know, I'm responsible for that."

"Where does it lead?"

"Only one way to find out," said the old man as he walked right into it.

"Wait for me!" cried the Group Captain as he dived into the rift. He fell at the feet of the old man. As he lifted himself up from the metal floor he found himself lying upon, he saw about a dozen Cybermen, all carrying various electronic equipment in a massive room. "O god! We're on Mondas, aren't we?"

"Run!" shouted the old man as he turned about and leapt into the time rift.

The Group Captain was close on his heels as they ran out of the ship back into the London Underground. As they reentered the tunnel with the endless rows of half transformed Cybermen, they both stopped to catch their breath.

"You sure can run for an old man," said the Group Captain.

"Listen!" cried the old man. "I heard a voice."

"Lazlo?" said a soft female voice from the rows of Cybermen. "Lazlo, is that you?"

"It's coming from over here," said the Group Captain as he approached one of the seated figures.

"Lazlo, I can't see you with this mask on."

"I'm not Lazlo," said the Group Captain softly as he took off her mask. "My name's "

"Don't do that!" cried the old man as he ran up to them.

The mask came off, and a beautiful face framed in golden hair was revealed.

"It's alright," said the Group Captain, "she hasn't been converted yet."

"Are you sure?" asked the old man.

The Group Captain lifted up the girl's hospital gown and took a long look under it. "She's good! Man, is she good!"

"Quit that!" cried the old man. "Typical fiftieth century cad."

"What's your name beautiful?" asked the Group Captain.

"Tallulah," said the girl standing up.

"You're American, aren't you?"

"I sure wish I was back in New York!"

"We need to get going," said the old man.

"Who's he?" asked Tallulah.

"That's Captain Grumpy," said the Group Captain.

"Don't call me that."

"Stop!" exclaimed a metallic voice. Three Cybermen came down the tunnel that led to scout ship. As the Group Captain, old man and Tallulah turned to flee down the other end of the tunnel, three other Cybermen came down it. "Stop! There is no where to run to."

"You've got us then," said the old man.

"You will become as one of us."

"And then what?"

"With our army established here, we will have already taken over this planet when our home world arrives"

"What if we won't cooperate with you?"

"You'll have no choice."

"You have a choice!" insisted the old man.

"We have no choice," said the Cybermen.

"I wasn't talking to you," replied the old man ominously as he turned to the rows of seated figures in the tunnel. "I was talking to you. They are trying to take away your humanity so that you'll help them take over your planet. They don't have you yet. The conversion isn't complete. You can fight them. They're stronger than you, but there are more of you. You want to die to end the pain. Turn that pain around and make it your strength. Fight for your world!"

As one, all the seated figures stood up. Immediately, the six Cybermen stepped back. The victims slowly marched towards their captors.

"Run!" cried the old man as he grabbed Tallulah's hand and half dragged he down the tunnel. The Group Captain ran after them as the cacophony of a battle erupted behind them.

It was nearly noon when they emerged from the Underground. Before the old, battered police box, the Group Captain said, "I wouldn't mind taking a little hop in your capsule. Perhaps I could give you a hand in your fight."

"I travel alone now, Group Captain," said the old man sadly. "I appreciate the offer, though. You help Tallulah find her Lazlo, and get back to New York."

"I will, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Group Captain."

"It was a pleasure serving with you, sir," said the Group Captain as he saluted the old man.

"The pleasure was mine," said the old man as he entered the police box. A moment later, with a wheezing and groaning sound, the old blue box faded away taking the old warrior back to his war.

The End.


End file.
